In computing networking, a network card allows computers to communicate over a computer network, such as, the Internet. Typically, a number referred to as the Media Access Control address or MAC address is attached to most network adapters, such as, an Ethernet or network card or a Local Area Network (LAN) card or a Network Interface Card or NIC, to serve as an identifier. A MAC address is a 48-bit network identifier that is “burned in” to a ROM (Read-Only Memory) chip on the NIC to identify the device on the network. The first 24 bits is called the Organizationally Unique Identifier (OUI) and is largely manufacturer dependent. In MAC addresses, the OUI is combined with a 24-bit number to form the address. Thus, a NIC in one computer or network segment will have a different MAC address than a NIC in another computer or network segment, as would an Ethernet adapter in a computer or network segment versus a wireless adapter in the same computer or same network segment. As such, there is a need for innovative and efficient ways to manage MAC addresses, such that, a MAC address that is used by one device is distinct and not the same as a MAC address that is used by another device.